The Dawn of Dreams
by Jadlardia Twilight
Summary: Venus, a very energetic princess of a planet and Kaiser, a prince of a outcast clan. What will happen when these two royal blood cross path? A prequel to Omi Twilight's The Strange gets Stranger.


**Author's Note:** Okay this story is a prequel to OmiTwilight's "The Strange gets Stranger" the update will be slow however because of many, many things that I won't explain.

**Important Note:** Mind you there are some mature things in this story such as Strong Language, Sexual Scenes including Masturbation and Oral, Extreme Violence, and Nudity...you have seriously been warned.

**Very Important Note:** I put this in the "Lilo & Stitch" section because though none of the characters in the show are here this is like I said the prequel to Omi Twilight's story **_"The Strange gets Stranger" _**which is in the "Lilo $ Stitch" section. For those who don't like it I don't care I only do this for a living.

**Disclaimer: **I have no owner ship over many characters except Venus, Zaylon, Jadladia, Seylon, Kenja and Rengoku. Everyone else belongs to OmiTwlight.

The Dawn of Dreams

Very far in a sector in the Galaxy two unknown beings plots the destruction of a very advance planet.

"Heh those fool don't stand a chance, its just an easy target." said a demonic voice of hate.

"Hmm are you sure about that Giji?" another voice said. But unlike the other one, it was more polite yet full with complete malice.

"Don't be so naïve Mirage you know these people are no longer allow to live." Giji said.

"But brother if we do attack there is a possibility of us getting destroyed in the process." Mirage said with concern.

"Like I care...we are the cosmic-demons, we can easily take out puny space-monkeys with ease so why not now." Giji said with even more hatred.

"You may be right brother but I say we should wait a little more, that way we will be prepared because by then we should know all their battle tactics." Mirage said.

"Heh right you are...very well we shall wait but if something come up we will attack!" Giji said.

"Heh good." Mirage said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the advance planet a little boy with very long and spiky hair walked out side of his house. The boy also had a very light-skin-tone and brown eyes and is without doubt stand at 3'9. He was also wearing what appears to be overalls but wearing it with one strap with no shirt underneath, and no shoes. But what was strange about this kid is that he have a monkey-like tail with light-brown fur on it.

"Hmm where should I go play today?" the boy said with a voice full of curiosity (He would sound like Kid Gohan from DBZ) as he looked around and saw nothing but only the golden sands of the desert.

"sigh This is going to be a very boring day...I wonder whats Jadladia is up to?" the boy said.

"Kaiser?!?!...where are you I want to have a word with you!?!?" a woman's voice shouted.

"Ah man now what did I do?" Kaiser said in fear.

As Kaiser walked into the house a woman about 5'8 and very long hair (It reaches past her waistline) ran up to him. She had a skin-tone just like Kaiser but her eye color was amber. She was also wearing a red skirt with a white shirt and like Kaiser no shoes and also a tail but with darker brown fur bark-brown fur to be exact.

"Kaiser." the woman said but before she can say anything else Kaiser started to cry.

"WHAA I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT PLEASE DON'T SPANK ME!!!!!!!!!" Kaiser cried.

"Kaiser you know you wasn't supposed to play with that...now its broken sigh now what am I going to tell Ryuzaburo...this was his favorite sword." the woman said as she showed Kaiser the now broken sword.

"But I didn't mean to I-I was just swinging it around then I hit a pole and it breaks apart!" Kaiser said whining.

"Kaiser that still doesn't give you the right to take something that isn't yours." the woman said.

"But Mom." Kaiser said but was quickly interrupted.

"No buts...for what you did I can't let you leave the house." the woman said.

"WHAT!!!!...but I wanted to go over to Jade's house!" Kaiser protested.

"Sorry but this is your punishment...you're going to have to tell Jadladia you can't make it." the woman said.

"sigh great another boring day in the house." Kaiser said as his mother walked off.

Kaiser (being the very bored little boy he is) went up to his room and lied down on his bed.

**Kaiser's POV**

Hey there my name is Kaiser Kurachi Inferno, Third Seat of the Inferno clan of the Saiyan planet, Saladios much bigger than our sister planet, Vegeta. But unlike Vegeta who have one ruling family, Saladios have a total number of four clans, the biggest would be the Sonbaris and the Infernos which is also a rival family as both always tries to rule over the other but with no luck. The other two would be the Wildlers and the Scions.

But enough about that back to me I'm a saiyan child only 11-years-old. My big brother Ryuzaburo is now 26-years-old and only Second Seat yet unlike other brothesr he more of the fatherly type as he would never want to hurt me unless he have a reason which may be now cuz I accidentally broke his favorite sword while playing with it...but like I knew it wasn't strong why did he have it in the first place.

My mother Saradia Kurachi been having problem with her health which worrys me to the bone...I just don't know if she will survive but I mustn't worry on the all the times cuz my father Zaan Inferno Head of the Inferno clan also been having trouble with the Sonbari...but what you expect the way this planet is you tend to see many odd things around here but thats just my mind doing crazy things.

Hmm but what can you expect out of us...nothing. There are also times when the desert wind isn't blowing seeing as how the Infernos tend to live in very hot places but like I was saying without the desert wind you can easily see the Saladiata Castle which house the main branch of the Sonbari clan...as well as the king of Saladios, King Zaylon who may possibly be the most powerful saiyan next to my dad to ever live.

There are also rumors that the King's daughter is quite the "Little Beauty" so said Queen Seylon.

Well guess I'll just yawn go to sleep got nothing better to do...yeah sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Saladiata Castle a little girl with long raven hair was running through the castle wall. This girl was easily proven to stand at 3'4. She like all saiyans have a tail with light-brown fur, her skin tone was slightly darker compared to the normal saiyan and she have brown eyes though they do look a little yellow. However what she was wearing well thats the thing she was completely naked.

She was running away from a tall boy who look to be in his teens, most likely 15. The boy have very spiky but shoulder length white-hair and wearing complete purple. He skin-tone well he have no skin-tone he's actually albino but his eyes are a goldish/red color. And have a tail coated with white fur.

"Damn it get back here Venus and take your bath!" The boy shouted.

"NO!!!!!!!" Venus shouted in a high-pitch voice (think of Lilo's voice)

"Damn it get back here now before I blast you to kingdom come!!!!!" the boy screamed.

That when the girl stop, turn around to face the boy and said "You know what big brother you can just kiss my cute little butt!!!" then went off running again.

"sigh why do I ever bother to put up with you." the boy said.

Venus stop again and said "Because you love me don't you Renny."

"For the last time my name is Rengoku, R-E-N-G-O-K-U...Rengoku." Rengoku said.

"Oh yeah...gotta go!" Venus said before running off again.

"Thats it I'm fed up with this shit!" Rengoku yelled before walking away in the opposite direction Venus was running in.

When Venus noticed that Rengoku is no longer chasing her she stop and sat down near the wall to take a breather.

**Venus's POV**

Hello...what...yeah I know I'm naked but can I get my part in...thank you now where was I...oh yeah hello my name is Venus Suichi Sonbari, I'm 9-years-old and second in line of the throne of the Saladiata castle meaning that I'm a princess. That white-haired guy thats my big brother or half-brother Rengoku Sonbari, yeah he's a really nice guy but don't get him mad or else...but who cares right now the reason I am naked cuz I don't want a bath I like to be dirty and something else but I will not say though.

Hmm with how thing are right now I can never have fun around here it such a pain in the...huh now what...but I love saying that...fine...okay...sigh well I was just told I can't say a certain word until I'm older so I'll just say a pain in the butt...hmm I wonder what's dad doing oh by the way my dad is the King of Saladios and might just be the strongest well maybe next to Zaan Inferno but that doesn't matter what does matter is I better hurry up and get out of here...right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Venus got back up she quickly ran to her bedroom and locked the door after closing it.

When Rengoku heard a door closed he went to the origin of the sound to see what it was and soon found out that it was Venus's door that closed. Right when he was going to open he heard what appears to be very loud moans of pleasure follow by the words "YES YES YES!!!!!!!"

"I'm not even gonna bother!" he said before walking away in grimace.

"Eh noria...that girl really needs help a lot of it or maybe just a "Mate" most likely." he said before he left the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note Final:** Like I said this is a prequel to Omi Twilight's _"The Strange gets Stranger"_ so I put it in the "Lilo & Stitch" section because it is linked to it.


End file.
